


Dora Wasn't Lying After All

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, based off a tumblr text post lol, basically its a "well you try talking some sense into the bridge troll" au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“GET! GET! GO AWAY GO AWAY!”, screamed the troll, and then it sort of just started yelling gibberish. Stiles did not understand why.</p><p>(basically stiles and derek run into a bridge troll and stuff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dora Wasn't Lying After All

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure where I'm going with this, but PLEASE share any criticisms or praises you have, I'd love to hear anything you have to say.  
> Thanks for reading!

The city of Beacon Hills was not a small place. Stiles was aware of this of course, having lived there his whole life, yet still it managed to surprise him. Today’s surprise was a bridge. Specifically, the troll living under the bridge. Stiles was very aware of the supernatural, his best friend was a werewolf and his lifelong crush was a banshee, but that’s another story. Because currently the only bridge across a deep river at the edge Beacon Hills’ nature preserve was being guarded by a fucking troll; and to think Stiles had thought he’d seen it all. He’d seen faeries and wendigos and even sirens, but never had it crossed his mind that that are actual trolls who lived under a bridge. Dora wasn’t lying after all.

Stiles sat there for what felt like hours, every five minutes or so attempting to cross the stupid bridge. Convincing himself that maybe the troll fell asleep, or would eventually just give up and let him pass. But sadly, that was not the case, for every time he even took a step on the stone or even in the water surrounding it, a surprisingly small little troll would appear from under the bridge shrilling at him to leave as it ran straight at him. Only when he retreated would it disappear out of thin air. So he sat there. And sat there. And sat there.

He considered trying to find his way home from where he came, but there had a been a lot of running and the only way Stiles knew how to get home was by the location of the sun, which unfortunately told him the only way home was over that bridge. Stiles had never even seen this entire river before, and a couple times he tried walking downstream, but he walked for a while and looked back to find he went about twenty feet. Just great. So with a dead cell phone and a setting sun, he opted to stay at the bridge. Stiles had crafted a makeshift pillow by taking off his plaid shirt and wrapping around a pile of leaves, and he layed down a good 30 feet from the bridge, just to be safe.

It took Stiles a good twenty minutes to even feel tired, nerves and fear having set in once it got dark. RIght as he drifted into sleep, he heard leaves crunching, and they only sounded a few feet away.

Immediately his mind was alert, a million thoughts running through his head. ‘Who could be out here so late?’ ‘Why didn’t I hear them earlier?’ ‘ Why didn’t I think to bring a weapon or something for self defense before even stepping foot in these damn woods?’

“Stiles?” Relief rushed over him, muscles he hadn’t even realized were tense loosened.

“Derek? What brings you out here?” Stiles stood up and shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets.

“We’ve been looking for you. For hours. Why are you just sleeping here? Why not just go-” Derek had been walking and talking and before Stiles could realize what he was doing Derek took a step on the cobblestone bridge, and the screaming started.

“GET! GET! GO AWAY GO AWAY!”, screamed the troll, and then it sort of just started yelling gibberish. Stiles did not understand why.

Derek totally freaked out, jumping back and wolfing out, but before he could even think of an attack plan, the second he left the bridge the troll vanished. Derek stood there, looking kind of stupid, in all honesty.

“And that’s why I’ve been stuck here.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah”

“Just cross the water.”

“It won’t let me do that either.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well did you try talking with it?” Stiles stood there, gawking at the werewolf standing before him. Why hadn’t he thought of that?

“No.”

“Then go talk to it or something.”

“No! You talk to it! Its your idea!” Derek grumbled, and glared at him, but he reluctantly approached the bridge.

“Hello? Troll, sir?” He received silence in response.

Stiles gawked at Derek, it was dark but Stiles eyes were adjusting, and Derek looked absolutely ridiculous leaning towards the bridge trying to make small talk with a fucking troll. Derek looked back at Stiles. “Maybe its a girl,” Stiles suggested.

**Derek sighed, but reluctantly asked, “miss?” and the troll peeked its head out from beneath the bridge.**

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely not sure if I should continue, thoughts?


End file.
